


I Meant It

by itona46



Category: Teen Wolf (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love Confessions, Matter of Life and Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21927751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itona46/pseuds/itona46
Summary: Anger filled her mind and she glared at him through his soul. He didnt understand what she meant to him. He didnt understand what it meant for her to lose him. Stiles juggled with his life as if it didnt matter to anyone. He was her partner in crime, they completed things together and she felt as if they couldnt solve anything without the help of one another. To her stiles changed, he started doing things without the pack, nearly getting himself killed. Now she confronted him about it to get the answers out in the room, where he faced her.
Relationships: Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 7





	I Meant It

**Author's Note:**

> so this was very random haha, i miss teen wolf coming on tv. the last season leaving me heartbroken so i decided to create a Stydia fandom. sorry if its trash :3 but for my fellow stydia shippers pls enjoy.

Lydia tapped her foot on the marvel floor in response to her anxious mind. She hated the fact that she couldnt stop Stiles from going out on that mission on his own. There was something evil out there to get them all and Scott specifically told them not to go out alone. She'd been trapped in her room nibbling on her fingers for the last 20 minutes. Every sound she heard made her jump and check her surroundings. She was home alone and it was 10 at night. Her and Stiles spoke at school and he'd told her that he was going somewhere "important" after Scott's message. She was determined to change his mind even when he refused to tell her what he was doing. She knew Scott had a plan and they trusted him as the pack leader. Her neck itched at the thought that he hadnt considered her warning and went out anyways. She knew when danger was occurring and her red flags were half risen. She looked at the clock for the thirtieth time and it was only two minutes passed the last time she checked. Time felt as if it wasnt moving at all.

She decided to grab her phone with shaky hands and she had a text from Malia assuring her that she asked Scott to stay over as she'd promised. Lydia half smiled to herself at her friend. She knew how Malia felt about Scott and how their relationship was on the iffy side of things. They hadn't talked about the times they kissed or where their relationship stood, as far as Malia had told her. She was afraid that he would refuse to be with her if she told him how she felt. Lydia had given her a few tips and told her to ask him to stay over so she had the chance to talk with him.

It comforted Lydia that her and Malia's relationship was on a safe level. As Malia and Stiles dated she started to feel as if she had to hate Malia for something. They had a hard time working beside each other or being in the same room as each other. Lydia felt as if she shouldnt have the feeling of intimidation towards Malia. She was a nice girl...at some moments and she had never done anything to upset Lydia. Other than being in a relationship with her bestfriend. She didnt understand this tension she felt when Stiles was interested in a woman. She wanted her mind to explain to her why she felt jealousy. Hell, he was her bestfriend and she didnt have a reason to feel that way towards him. But she knew that she was wrong. She knew how she really felt about her long time friend. Even at this very moment she proved herself wrong as she worried about him. He hadnt called or texted her since she seen him at school. She clicked his name to call him and it went straight to voicemail. It sent a pinch in her heart as she realized to herself that he might have went out anyways. 

Lydia was zipping up her jacket in a frantic pace and shoving her feet into her boots. This went against all of her red flags but her mind was leading her to the danger it wanted her to discover. Voices screamed against her in her head and she could do nothing but bite her bottom lip until it bled. She knew how to protect herself when it came to combat but she'd almost failed multiple times to protect herself from supernatural evil. They haunted her. Just then she heard a loud thump from outside her room door. She stopped in the middle of her room and looked at the door. Her entire body froze as she heard the hard thumps of feet coming up her stairs.

Her red flags blurred her vision and her heart drummed as if it were to burst from her chest. Her eyes darted across the room at her baseball bat she kept for reasons such as this. Holding it with two hands she hid herself behind the door as the footsteps became more audible. She said a silent prayer and tried everything inside her to calm her harsh breathing. 

The doorknob turned. She had no lock on her room door so it was no way that the culprit couldnt enter. As the figure stepped in she prepared herself by raising the bat to charge. She kicked the door closed and she swung the bat with every strength she had in her arms. She realized she didnt hit anything but an alarmed voice shot through her ears. 

"Christ Lydia! you almost took my head off" said this familiar voice belonging to Stiles Stilinksi. She should have been relived to see him she thought, but in all she wanted to swing at him again meaningfully. He looked as if he'd seen a ghost and like he needed sleep. His shirt clung to him and his sweatpants looked too tight for him. His hair looked a mess but that was usual for Stiles. She lowered the bat and glared at him. 

"Your'e lucky i wont try it again. How did you get in here?" she asked

"The window in your living room was open. I tried the bell but no one responded" he said sitting on the edge of her bed. 

"Where have you been Stiles? you know it isnt safe to be traveling here in the night" she said tapping her foot on the floor again. 

"I found clues Lyds. I know where the beast had its last killing. The trail was covered in its blood and what it was feeding off of. Its clear that the victim tried to defend itself but failed" he said, his eyes full of adventure. She wanted to be disappointed in him, to be upset that he hadnt called her or considered her warning of staying home. But he looked so proud of himself, she just shook her head in silence. 

"Your'e upset with me" he said more as a statement than a question. 

"I just wish you cared more about your life Stiles" she responded, irritation clearly in her voice. Stiles knew this voice and he knew that she was indeed upset. 

"Lyds, im in one piece see? i care about my life more than it may seem. This is what i do remember? this is what we do. We take risks" he said, desperation in his voice as she shook her head once again. 

"We take risks when we need to Stiles. We do things together so that we dont get ourselves killed, or so neither of us dies alone. That beast made its message clear that it wanted us dead" Lydia said to him now looking at him. His shoulders slumped and he no longer looked happy. 

"I risked this to find us information on how we can stop it before it can get us first. I couldnt sit around and try to pretend that it doesnt exist or do nothing to try to figure it out. The more we stall the easier it makes for it to kill us first" 

"You dont know what that thing is capable of. Scott said it-"

"I know what he said" Stiles responded cutting her off. He was growing annoyed by the fact that she didnt care that he'd accomplished something like this on his own. He didnt understand why she wanted to argue with him when she should be proud. Thats all he wanted was for someone to acknowledge that. 

"Yes and anything could happen, you could have died. The beast could have been there. Do you remember what happened to you with the ghost riders?" she exclaimed remembering that moment Stiles nearly got his life taken away.

"Your'e being hysterical" he responded.

"Im being hysterical but you cant even take care of yourself, we need to be there for each other. Especially after what happened to you- " she argued back. Her strawberry curls bouncing with every move she made.

"I dont need backup for everything Lydia. I dont need Scott, Malia , Derek or my damn father to help me breathe, i dont always need you either!" he said to her more louder than they were before. She didnt say anything then. She just stared passed him and her foot stopped tapping. She felt a pinch in her heart at his words. He was being stubborn and he knew it. After everything they'd been through she felt like she spoke to a whole new person. Stiles wasnt being Stiles anymore.

He felt like he wanted to hit something. She was his bestfriend and he felt out of all people that she should understand where he was coming from. Instead he was sitting here arguing with her about something so stupid. His heart pounded and he wished it would stop. She stood there in front of him looking as if she would cry up an ocean. He wanted to hug her and apologize, assuring her that he would never do it again. But then again Stiles felt he didnt need to apologize for anything. He did what he wanted and he didnt want to be treated like a child. Not by anyone. He saw her turn away and he sighed and stood. Grabbing her, he turned her around to face him. Her eyes sparkled with tears ready to fall from her eyes. He'd never seen Lydia this way and he didnt want to.

"Lyds... im sorry, i know i should be more careful. Its just.. after the ghost riders i felt like i needed to take things into my own hands. I felt so vulnerable and weak down there. Getting back was worst, it felt as if everyone was treating me like i was a kid needing to be cared for. My father keeping me on cop patrol, i just couldnt deal with it anymore. I needed to leave my home and do something about myself. I wanted to find the beast myself, so that no one would treat me like i was worthless" he said releasing her from his hold. He didnt want to fold in front of her like this. He didnt want to show his weakness in front of her. But Lydia triggered something deep in him that he couldnt explain.

She made him feel as if the world belonged to him. She'd been his bestfriend through the worst of it all. She helped him when he fell and went out of her way to save him a couple of times. She knew that he would do the same for her too. The sting of her arms reminded her that he'd let her go. She'd felt guilty for making him feel sorry. He shouldnt have to be or he didnt need to feel like he was lower than the rest of them.

"Stiles.." she said her voice barely audible. He acknowledged her with somber eyes. "You are far from worthless. You are worth more than you think to us. We are family and we would all be to blame if something would happen to you or any of us. Losing you was scary and i wish to never feel that way again...." she said to him, the softness of her voice stirring his emotions. She was really close to him where he could feel her heartbeat through her jacket.

Everything she said roamed around his mind leaving him without word for a minute. These feelings made him feel silly, they were friends after all and he thought she would call him crazy for such feelings. But at the same time, they'd only ever been this close once and it was crazy awkward. This night wasnt awkward. Although he released her she still didnt step away an inch and he wondered if she too felt the tension. Lydia felt crazy staring up at him as close as they were. Her cheeks flushed and she didnt take a single step. She wanted to be this close to him and she wondered so vividly if he felt the same. 

**Author's Note:**

> hi again :) thnx for reading


End file.
